


A Pleasure as Always

by JoMouse



Series: Christmas in July 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Don't copy to another site, Fairies, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek wakes up and the snow is still there, but now the power is out. How much more could go wrong?





	A Pleasure as Always

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (in July)!!!!
> 
> This is written for the [Imagine-Sterek Christmas in July](http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/) event. Today’s theme was Surprises.
> 
> This is completely unbeta’d so all errors are mine, but I did try to catch them. Any outrageous grammar errors, please let me know!
> 
> I really struggled with today's, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Xx-Joey
> 
> Don’t know ‘em. Don’t own ‘em. Don’t show ‘em.

A chill had fallen over the room and the first thing Derek saw when he opened his eyes was a brief cloud of his breath expelling form his mouth and dispelling into the air. Looking over, he sighed at the sight of the blankness of the alarm clock screen meaning they’d managed to lose power at some point in the night. He attempted to pry himself out of Stiles’ octopus grip to get more blankets and layers for his mate so that he could keep him warm while he investigated the source of the darkness.

He extricated himself from Stiles and piled the blankets around him before grabbing the extras in the trunk at the foot of their bed, layering him until it was hard to distinguish which lump on the bed was him. Lifting the blankets carefully, he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, chuckling when he snuffled and dug himself deeper into the warmth. The last thing he did before leaving the room was to take Stiles’ phone off the nightstand and slide it into his hand and curling his fingers around it, just in case.

Making his way down the stairs, he hurried over to slip his already cooling toes into a pair of his boots before going into the basement. Flashing his eyes, he made his way across the empty space to the control panel in the back corner, fingers moving over each switch and finding none of them tripped, meaning the problem isn’t just the house. He knew he had to get Stiles out of the house and to one of the other pack member houses where they had heat and, more importantly, no fairy fueled snow coating the grounds. 

Grabbing the keys to the Toyota as he passed the front door, he pressed the buttons for the remote start on his keys, frowning when there was no honk or roar of the engine. Opening the door, he stared down out at the vehicles where they both stood silent. Racing through the snow, glad to see it was still cleared from the day before meaning there had been no new snowfall, he tried to unlock the door with the key fob and nothing happened. 

“Fucking fairies,” he grumbled as he manually unlocked the door and pressed the start/stop button in the car and getting nothing in response. Climbing out of the car, he let loose a howl that echoed through the woods and he heard Stiles crash to the floor in the bedroom. He was halfway up the stairs to the bedroom before Stiles managed to untangle himself and exit the bedroom, arms wrapped around himself and teeth chattering.

“Power’s out. Seems the fairies decided we didn’t need power running to anything,” Derek explained as he passed Stiles to go into their bedroom to start packing a bag. “As nice as this Christmas in July has been, I’m not letting you freeze to death.”

Stiles started to follow when there was a knock at the front door, stopping them both. They exchanged a look, no one stopped by the house without calling first, but more importantly, Derek hadn’t detected anyone approaching the house. Stiles grabbed his bat that leaned next to the bedroom door and followed Derek down the stairs, approaching the front door carefully as the knocking continued.

“Who is it?” Derek called and Stiles started slapping him in the shoulder and hissing under his breath.

“Don’t you watch horror movies? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” 

“My life is a horror movie,” Derek grumbled as he reached out and pulled the door open ready to slam the door back in the face of the person standing on the other side, only fear of greater retribution stayed his hand.

“Greetings, Stiles and Alpha,” the tall woman standing on the porch greeted. “How are you enjoying your summer holiday?”

“You did notice the huge piles of snow, didn’t you?” Stiles asked. “Not really a  _ summer _ holiday.”

The woman had the grace to look ashamed for a moment, her opalescent skin coloring slightly as she looked around herself. “Yes, well, I apologize for the overeagerness of the young fairy with whom Stiles had his interaction. It was only brought to my attention this morning what had been done when the sudden power drain in the area raised questions.”

“Are you saying that the Queen of the Fairies was surprised by something a member of her court did?” Stiles asked as Derek gaped and the fairy nodded. “Oh, forgive us, come in from the cold. I would offer you something to drink, but…” He gestured around himself as he nudged Derek out of the way to allow the Queen to enter.

With a bow of her head and a smile, the Queen declined the invitation. “I’m only here to rectify the situation and extend an apology to avoid retribution from the Pack.”

“So, no more snow?” Derek questioned, suspicious.

The Queen chuckled. “Alas, I cannot end that spell, or rather I could but you both looked as if you were enjoying it yesterday.” Derek couldn’t fight the smile as he remembered rolling around and playing in the snow with Stiles the previous day; it had been a great day and even the decorating of the house the first day of the snow had been fun, but freezing was less so. “I can, however, restore your power and guarantee there will be no more surprises.” She looked back over her shoulder, head tilted as if listening. “Or, at least no nasty ones.”

Derek didn’t feel relieved, but he did relax slightly when the lights in the living room blazed to life. “Thank you, your majesty, I guess,” Stiles said, squeaking when Derek swatted him for being sassy as the Queen disappeared as quickly as she’d appeared.

“I don’t know if I should be worried about that ‘no nasty ones’ thing,” Stiles said as he made his way to the kitchen, Derek following as he kept his senses alert.

“You should always worry when it comes to-” He cut off when he heard a car pulling into the drive, he knew the sound of that motor and he was at the door before it cut off. 

He yanked open the door and stood in the doorway, arms crossed as the unexpected visitor stepped out of the vehicle and smiled up at the house, the smirk causing Derek’s skin to crawl at the same time his wolf was trembling at the proximity of family. “What the fuck is Peter doing here?” Stiles complained over Derek’s shoulder, voice low but the growing smile on Peter’s face let him know that he had heard every word. “I thought she said there would be no nasty surprises.”

“Apparently, there was one more trick up her sleeve,” Derek grumbled as he stepped out of the doorway allowing his uncle to enter.

“Nephew, a pleasure as always,” Peter drawled as he entered the house, his smile growing as he stomped the snow off his boots and prepared to make himself at home.

  
  



End file.
